Fallen Child
by TheOriginalTale
Summary: The first child, the one before the seven. The one that joined the royal family. A child that holds what seems to be a soft outer shell, but inside is a brewing storm, a moral battle. Will this be a story that can end with a happy ending? Or will the rising storm only lead to tragedy?
1. Golden Flowers

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**Not a requested story, just one that I've been toying around with while I was writing Shadows of the Past. This'll I guess be the next 'big project' of mine. Shout-out to my good friend who helped me brainstorm for nearly two hours even though it was late in the evening. I also feel like it is very important to mention that there will be scenes in this overall story that may be triggering or very difficult emotionally for some readers. If such a scene comes up, I will give fair warning in a note like this one at the start.**

The insistent pounding of blood dragged Chara's eyes open. She felt soft ground beneath her, and when she pried her eyes open further, she could see golden flowers beneath her. She groaned as she put a hand tenderly to her head, turning and looking up at the long fall she had taken. Suddenly a voice drew her attention. She forced herself to lay her head back down, already growing sore everywhere.

"…Sounds like it came from over…Oh!" She heard small footsteps running over to her. "You've fallen down haven't you…are you okay?" She felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder. Something felt odd about it though. She looked up again to find what seemed to be a goat, wearing a light green striped sweater and brownish pants staring down, looking worried.

Her pain was instantly forgotten as she sat upright, grabbing a small pocket knife she had concealed in her back pocket and holding it up as she scrambled away, yelling.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" The goat looked startled and jumped back.

"Hey! What are you—"

"I SAID STAY BACK! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" The strange creature looked somewhat hurt. Chara kept the shaky tip of the blade pointed at the monster's chest as she tried to stand. However, her legs wobbled and the pain exploded in her head. Groaning in agony she dropped the knife, clutching her head as she collapsed back onto the flowers. She heard the monster approaching her, much more cautiously than last time.

"You're hurt…aren't you…here, let me help you." She heard him kneel beside her, helping her to sit up again in the flowers. She looked up and met the monster's eyes. It seemed friendly enough, with a warm smile. It sounded young too.

"What's your name?" Chara rubbed her head as she looked away.

"C…Chara…" The monster found the knife and tucked it away, just in case Chara decided to go for it again.

"Chara huh? That's a nice name. My name's Asriel." Chara looked back to Asriel's friendly smile. He continued to speak.

"Can I take you to my Mom? She can help you feel better…" Chara felt dazed as she nodded numbly. She tried to stand again, but started to falter. This time though, Asriel put one of her arms over the back of his shoulders, helping her to stand and letting her lean on him. He guided her slowly out of the flower bed towards an open door. Chara asked curiously, trying not to focus on the pain.

"What is this place…" Asriel seemed cheery to be able to talk more openly.

"This place is the ruins. My family is visiting for the day, and it's really cool! Not a lot of people come here apparently." Chara nodded as they limped along. Suddenly, the pain began pounding against her skull, and her legs felt like they turned to Jello. She greatly weighed down on Asriel who nearly slipped himself as he tried to support her. He soon waved his hand frantically at something. Chara couldn't focus properly as she heard two more pairs of footsteps heading their way as Asriel broke into frantic speech.

"Mom, look! She fell down. Her name's Chara, and I think she's hurt really bad!" She heard what sounded like a woman's voice speaking.

"Oh my goodness! Come child, let me look at you." Asriel helped Chara forward and she felt two more furry hands take her arms as the other monster looked her over. The monster brushed some of Chara's hair aside and tenderly felt a lump on her head, causing Chara to flinch.

"That looks like a nasty bruise…might have left a concussion." Chara suddenly felt the hand get comfortably warm, then something tickling her head before the pain receded, then ceased to exist altogether. She then spoke again.

"Poor child, you must be exhausted…Asriel, be a dear and help Chara home? We have been here long enough anyway." Asriel nodded.

"Sure thing, Mom!" She felt something being draped over her, almost as if it was a cloak with a hood. Asriel's mother spoke again.

"You can use this to warm yourself." Still stunned by the kindness these creatures were showing her, Chara tucked herself in. The monsters took back trails back to Asriel's home in a larger city, almost taking care to make sure they weren't spotted. Chara found it strange, but was too tired to question it. Once inside, Toriel took her hand and guided her to one of the smaller rooms in the home.

"This is the guest bedroom, you can rest here as long as you'd like." Chara managed to barely croak out a "thank you" before entering the room, closing the door. She walked to the bed and flopped down, covering her face with her hands, trying to comprehend all that had just happened. Monsters were real? At least goat monsters were. The generosity of Asriel still shocked her, especially since she had threatened to kill him. Before she had time to think of this, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

**_HOURS LATER…_**

The pain that had greeted her last time had vanished as Chara brought herself back to the waking world. She rolled over in bed and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Asriel sitting in a chair close by. When he saw her awake, he jumped up.

"You're awake! MOM!" He called out to the hall. "Chara's awake!" A few seconds later, Asriel's mother walked in, a concerned smile on her face.

"Well good morning little one…how are you feeling?" Chara sighed.

"I'm feeling fine…thanks…I guess…" The monster sat on the bed, looking into Chara's eyes while Asriel stood close by.

"You are very lucky you know…surviving such a big fall is not something most people would be able to accomplish. Thank goodness Asriel found you when he did." Chara was still confused.

"I guess…if I may ask…who exactly are you people?" The mother suddenly realized.

"Oh! Excuse me, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Toriel, I am Asriel's mother. The other monster living here is named Asgore, he is Asriel's father." Chara nodded.

"Oh…well…thanks Toriel…Asriel…" Toriel chuckled softly.

"No thanks are necessary. I will go make you some breakfast and bring it to you shortly, hmm?" As she stood, Chara couldn't help but crack a small smile as Toriel left the room. Chara lay in silence before turning her head to look at Asriel.

"Hey, how come your mom wore that crown? Is she like a queen or something?" Asriel nodded.

"Yep! And my Dad's the king. He's the greatest king there ever was!" Chara seemed thoughtful.

"Then…that makes you a prince? ...That I nearly tried to kill?" Asriel scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeeeah…but don't worry about it, I didn't tell Mom or Dad about it. Besides, you seem nice!" Chara gave the smallest of chuckles before looking back up to the ceiling. The awkward silence seemed to stretch further on as time went on, with Toriel returning with a tray containing pancakes with bacon. She sat up again and accepted the tray.

"Thank you, uh, your majesty…" Toriel laughed.

"Oh, no need to call me your majesty or anything, just call me Toriel. Now, Asriel, why don't we let Chara get some more rest hmm?" Asriel jumped down from the chair, casting one almost reluctant look at Chara before leaving with Toriel. Outside, Asriel followed Toriel to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, you know somethings funny about her." Toriel gave Asriel as stern look.

"Asriel, it is not nice to talk about people like that, especially behind their backs." Asriel quickly corrected himself.

"No, it's not bad just…well she never asked how to leave or anything, especially since she fell from the surface, I just found it funny. Like wouldn't she want to go back to her family?" Toriel rolled up her sleeves, starting to wash the dishes from preparing breakfast.

"Asriel, you must keep in mind that she may be still trying to comprehend on what she's seen. It has been a very long time since we were trapped here, humans could even have forgotten about us by now. She might also have no family she can return to. Do you understand?" Asriel looked down to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess. Just sounds like she's kind of lonely. Could she be a part of our family?" Toriel couldn't help but smile broadly at her sons compassion for the human.

"Tell you what, I will think about it. Keep in mind though that Chara needs to want to be a part of our family as well. You can ask her if you would like when she's feeling a bit more rested." Asriel brightened up.

"Okay, thanks Mom!" With that he ran off back to his own room. Toriel went back to her work, but not before casting one more glance at the closed door where Chara laid.


	2. A Welcome Addition

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

**This chapter contains very vague mention of domestic violence, and hints at attempted suicide.**

The days stretched on into weeks. Chara had never asked about how to leave, or expressed even a want to return to the surface, so she continued to live with the Dreemurr family. Asriel was more than happy to accommodate Chara, even offering to help move her bed into his room. Chara had accepted his offer almost immediately. Asgore and Toriel had noticed over time how the two interacted, almost as if they were siblings. Being around Asriel seemed to cheer Chara up, even though she seldom spoke to either of them. Chara in fact didn't speak much at all.

One day as Chara and Asriel were just laying back in their room and reading, Asriel looked over and asked.

"Hey uh, Chara?"

"Yeah, Azzy?"

"Do you have like…a human family on the surface?" He noticed Chara immediately tense up at the question. She didn't move her gaze from the book.

"A while ago. Not anymore though." Asriel nodded thoughtful.

"Oh…well, what happened to them?" Chara rested the book on her chest, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're not going to stop asking until I tell you, aren't you?" Asriel shifted over to look across the room at her.

"Nope." Chara sighed, closing her eyes.

"They uh…they weren't good people. My parents, I mean. Life's been hard growing up for us. We've never had a lot of money…and my parents were always angry at either each other, or me. I couldn't really handle it anymore, so I ran away." Asriel listened intently.

"Well, how did you fall down then? Did you get lost or something?" Chara shook her head.

"No. On the surface, humans don't know about you monsters. We just have an old legend of the mountain. Those who climb it, never return. I thought it would be a good place to go. I could disappear. But, at least I wouldn't hurt anymore. Maybe I would even be able to feel joy." It clued in what Chara was talking about, and Asriel looked to the floor, responding quietly.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry Chara if I made you feel uncomfortable…" Chara took another deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It's…It's fine Azzy. It was going to come out sooner or later." Asriel nodded, feeling slightly better.

"So…you don't have a family then?" Chara shook her head again.

"Nope." Asriel asked another question that caught Chara off guard.

"Would you want to have a family?" She looked over into Asriel's big, innocent eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Asriel tried to elaborate. "Well, would you want to live with us? We could be siblings! Besides, it can get kind of lonely being an only child here, and I don't really have any friends." Chara sat up and stared earnestly at the prince.

"Well…maybe it would be nice to not be an only child then huh? Besides, your parents seem like cool people, even for royalty and all." Asriel jumped up, looking overjoyed.

"Yay! I'm going to have a sister!" He ran to her and gave her a tight hug. Before she could return it though, Asriel ran off to tell his parents. Chara ran after Asriel to the living room where he was already in a flurry of words.

"Mom! Dad! Chara said she wants to be a part of the family!" Massive smiles broke out on the faces of Asgore and Toriel, Toriel exclaimed.

"Well this is wonderful news, Chara! We would be delighted to have you live with us!" Asriel was nearly bouncing with glee as Asgore then proclaimed.

"Why, we should tell everyone! I'll arrange for the announcement to be made in the hour!"

"Uhh…announcement?" Chara questioned.

"Well of course! The message to the rest of the kingdom! Such an event should be celebrated!" Chara only nodded in response. It was easy to forget there was an entire kingdom he was in charge of, as she had never left the house.

No more than an hour after she had made the decision, she found herself walking just behind Toriel and Asgore, almost hiding behind them with Asriel at her side as they approached the open balcony where Asgore addressed the citizens of the capital from. Messengers were already present, ready to write down his words to send to the other areas of the Underground, like those in Snowdin. Asgore waited for silence before speaking in a loud voice, though it was hard to ignore the happiness in it.

"I have a very important announcement! Today, is a day of celebration! For, we have brought a new child into the royal family! I would like to introduce you, to Chara Dreemurr!" Chara blushed at the new last name she had been given. She couldn't help but think it sounded nice. Asgore stepped aside to reveal her. She waved, somewhat shy as the cheering began. Toriel beamed with Asriel still standing beside Chara, as Asgore continued to speak.

She didn't focus on the rest of the speech, only tried to keep as low of a profile as one could when up atop a balcony with a city of monsters staring up at you. The cheering was still audible as she gratefully went back inside with Asgore and Toriel. She took another deep breath, feeling overwhelmed from the startling acceptance of the monsters.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Asgore rushed off to a closet, returning moments later with what looked like an old camera.

"Tori and I had found it when we were looking through the dump. We thought we might have some use for it…but, I feel like you two would get much more use out of it than either of us." Chara took the camera, looking it over.

"I-I…thank you King Asgore!" Asgore chuckled heartily.

"Please, you don't need to call me King, I've already told you that. You can just call us, well, Mom and Dad I suppose!" Chara nearly choked at the response but nodded. Whether it was of joy she choked or something else, even she couldn't tell.

"Thanks Dad…Why were you looking through the dump?" Asriel answered for him.

"I may have accidentally thrown out one of his gardening tools. He went to see if he could find it. He did, eventually." Asgore gave another chuckle as he recalled the incident. Asriel nudged Chara's arm.

"Hey, let's go see if it still works!" The two children ran off to try out the old camera, Asgore left shaking his head happily, Toriel still chuckling at Asriel's response to Chara's question.


	3. The Gift

Chara walked with Asriel through the streets of the New Home. It had been nearly a year since Chara had been adopted into the royal family. By now, monsters had grown used to seeing a human wandering among them, and regarded her with the same respect as they did to the rest of the royal family. Today, Asriel had oddly wanted to go just for a casual walk around the city, something she found odd as it wasn't often that Asriel just wanted to walk calmly through the streets without any particular goal. Still though, she liked the walks with Asriel, and was happy to accompany him. She popped a question to create conversation as she walked.

"Hey, did Dad ever find time to get those pictures developed?" They had taken dozens of pictures with the camera, and Asgore had been more than happy to agree to have them developed. Asriel shrugged.

"I think he said they're still working on it. Almost done though." Chara nodded, putting her hands in her pockets as she went on. The small knife was just tucked in at the bottom of her pocket. Asriel had agreed to return it to her, but she had promised him it would not be necessary. As they turned down one of the side streets, two other monsters walked by. One of them subtly stepped to the right, giving Asriel a firm nudge and he grunted.

"Hey!" Chara called after them. They stopped and turned to face Asriel and Chara. One of them seemed to be made partially of fire, partially of what she could only assume to be dragon. The other monster, the one that had bumped Asriel was dog-like creature.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I harm the poor little prince?" Chara seemed taken aback by the amount of disregard from the two monsters. Asriel on the other hand only looked slightly annoyed. Both of them seemed to be around their own age.

"What do you want Angus?" Angus scoffed.

"I want this 'human' gone. Everybody knows what they did, I don't know why you haven't taken initiative and dealt with her yourself. So why is that? You too afraid that she'd strike first? Or are you just a little wimp that still thinks you can solve everything peacefully?" Chara didn't allow Asriel respond.

"You better watch your mouth. Don't forget this is the prince you're talking to. Or did you forget about that?" Angus sneered at Chara.

"Really? Get real. He's too soft to be a prince. All he does all day is cry about how we all need to stop fighting and all get along. Look at him! His horns haven't even grown in yet! Everybody knows that by his age they would have at least poked out by now." Before Chara could come up with an insult, she felt Asriel tug her arm slightly and he muttered quietly to her.

"Come on Chara, let's just go. They're not worth the time." Chara hissed back.

"You're just going to let them stomp all over you?! You don't need to take this crap from these trashbags!" Asriel looked somewhat concerned, though even he wasn't sure who for.

"I don't care about them. Let's just go home." Chara shot a stinging glare at Angus and started to walk away. She heard Angus spit on the ground just behind them. She quickly broke away from Asriel and charged Angus, catching him off guard. She swung a fist forward and it connected with his cheek. Blood struck the cobblestone as he knelt down, one hand on his now bloody nose. Chara grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall, grabbing the pocket knife and holding it up to him. Instantly the look on Angus's face changed from one of anger, to one of pure terror.

"I don't know what the hell is your problem, but you've REALLY got to learn when to shut your trap. Now APOLOGIZE!" The fire monster was slowly backing away as Angus nodded frantically.

"A-A-Alright! I-I'm sorry Prince Asriel, just please don't kill me!" Chara gritted her teeth, then Asriel finally recovered from his own initial shock. He ran forward and grabbed Chara, pulling her away from Angus.

"C-Chara, stop it!" As soon as he was let go, Angus ran away with assistance from his friend. Chara turned to face Asriel. He looked terrified, eyes staring wide open at both her, and the knife she clutched in her hands. She could see his bottom lip trembling as he held his hands together by his chest.

"Don't cry. Big kids don't cry. Especially princes. You need to look strong and jerks like them won't pick on you." Asriel gave a sniffle and straightened his face.

"O-Okay…b-b-but…you…you hurt him…you attacked him…" Chara huffed.

"And now he won't give you any more problems." Asriel looked to his feet.

"Yeah, but…he's hurt…I didn't want him to get hurt…" Chara sighed.

"Let's just…let's just go home alright?" Nodding, Asriel began walking home with Chara.

As they walked through the door, Toriel and Asgore were already waiting, both with stern looks on their face. It wasn't hard to tell what they wanted to discuss. Toriel spoke first to Asriel.

"Asriel, can you go to your room please? We need to speak privately with Chara." Asriel nodded and gave one more worried look at Chara before running to their room. Chara walked into the living room in a huff.

"Look, I KNOW what you're going to say. But he was being such a tool! Saying Asriel wasn't a prince, mocking him for not having horns yet, it was mean!" Toriel sat down in the chair across from Chara, Asgore standing behind her. Toriel was first to speak.

"Even so, that does not mean you have the right to not only attack, but threaten to kill someone! Do you realize what you nearly did today?" Chara looked furiously at the floor.

"So what? It's not like you have a lot of options. Sometimes, you need to fight back to make them stop." Toriel found Chara's choice of words interesting, and couldn't help but feel like it was linked to past experience.

"Chara…I understand that you've had a very rough past, especially with your family…but you must learn that it is, under no circumstance, acceptable to lash out in anger like you did. It only leads to more pain." The words dug up past memories Chara had been trying to block out for a year. Now she found it was her bottom lip that was quivering. She suddenly burst into tears and ran forward, squeezing Toriel in a hug. Toriel accepted Chara and embraced her as well. Chara choked through her tears.

"I'm sorry, alright?! I just didn't know what else to do!" Toriel rubbed her head comfortingly.

"There, there my child…you were just standing up for your brother. While it was good for you to stand up for what is right…maybe we can teach you other methods of coping with these types of scenarios." Asgore tried to help, speaking softly.

"Life…is like a garden. Sometimes in a garden, you get a few weeds that want to sprout, and try to kill the beauty in life. So, you need to prune these weeds, to let the beauty shine, or maybe even let the weeds become a part of the beauty, but not swallow it. What I'm trying to say is, there will be people that irritate us in life. But we need to be able to deal with it accordingly. Not by snuffing them out, but by perhaps inviting them in, and showing them compassion. Just as we have invited you in, and shown you ours."

Chara whipped her eyes and then gave a small laugh at the analogy.

"Sure…thanks Mom…Dad…" Toriel suddenly looked surprised.

"Oh! That reminds me! Asriel?!" Asriel poked his head out of the door. "Would you be a dear and fetch us the cake?"

"Cake?" Chara questioned as Asriel brightened immediately, running to the kitchen.

"Yes! I baked you a cake. For your birthday!" Chara felt overwhelmed all over again. She had forgotten her own birthday due to the distractions of the day. Asriel came walking in, carrying the large cake as he set it down on the table. Chara followed Asgore and Toriel to the table. Asgore found the camera quickly and brought it over. He started recording juts as Asriel tugged on Toriel's sleeve.

"Mom! Can I light the candles?" Chara chuckled at the eagerness of Asriel as Toriel smiled.

"You may." She watched as Asriel concentrated, summoning a small fire in his hand, watching, mystified as it danced in his hand. He leaned over the cake and one by one, let individual tounges of the fire lick the wicks of the candles, slowly allowing them to blaze to life.

"Whoa…" Chara could only exclaim breathlessly as she watched the spectacle, not having witnessed the magic being used in such a manner yet. Then they began to sing to her.

"Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday dear Chara…

Happy birthday to you!" Chara shrank down in the chair, feeling slightly embarrassed. They laughed at the reaction, and despite the feeling, Chara herself was beaming. As Toriel took a knife to the cake, there was a knock at the door. Asgore went to answer it, returning a moment later.

"Asriel, someone wishes to speak with you." Asriel's smile widened further as he ran to the door. Chara stayed in her seat, looking at the cake as Toriel cut through it with the precision of a master chef.

"Thanks…for all this Mom…I know I haven't exactly been the easiest…" Toriel nodded.

"Nonsense. You've been a joy to have live with us, and we're more than happy. Besides, we all have are moments, do we not?" She winked knowingly at Chara just as Asriel came running back in, holding a small box all wrapped up, with Asgore returning with him.

"Chara, this is for you!" He held it out and Chara slowly took the box. She took care in unwrapping the paper, before taking the lid off the box. She nearly dropped it when she saw what was inside, slowly lifting out the red heart-shaped locket attacked to a small gold chain. An inscription on the locket read 'BEST FRIENDS FOREVER.'

"Azzy it's beautiful!"

Asriel smiled proudly. "I had some help making it, I hope that's alright!" Chara felt the emotions swallowing her up all over again.

"I love it…you're so sweet!" Asriel took out a second identical locket.

"I made one for myself too, that way when we wear them, we know we'll always be around for each other. Look inside it." Chara looked back into the box at a small key. She unlocked the back of the locket, and inside sat one of the first pictures she had taken with Asriel, a photo of the entire family, Chara and all. She put her hand to her mouth in shock before grabbing Asriel and bear hugging him, feeling a single tear sliding down her cheek. Toriel had to take a napkin to dab at her right eye, and even Asgore found it difficult to compose himself. Asriel's voice wheezed out.

"Chara…you're…choking me…" She immediately let go, breaking out into laughter. Asriel joined in, followed by Asgore and Toriel. Chara smiled and let her thumb run over the picture before she tucked it safe away, locking it back in the heart. She clipped the chain around her neck, letting the locket down under her shirt.

"Thanks, Azzy…this has...honestly been the best birthday I've ever had." Asriel looked to Toriel.

"Hey Mom, Chara's never been to Snowdin, think it'd be alright if we went there tomorrow?" Toriel sighed.

"Well, normally I would say no. I don't want you straying too far. But…since it is Chara's birthday…I'll say yes, this time. Consider it a little treat." She winked again, and Asriel gave a hearty 'whoop' jumping up with glee.

That night, Chara lay in her bed, thumbing the locket under her blanket, feeling the words engraved in the heart. She looked over to Asriel's sleeping form on the opposite side of the room and she found herself whispering.

"I'll never let anything happen to you…not ever…even if it…meanssszzgghnph…" She trailed off as she found herself drifting off to dreamland.


	4. Hidden Pasts

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

**I realize this chapter is a bit longer than what I usually do, I just didn't feel like there was a good way to break it up into two different chapters. I'll work on reducing the length to what they normally are. :)**

The dirt crunched beneath their feet as Chara and Asriel walked along the trails running through the forests and caverns of Waterfall. The morning had progressed smoothly thus far. There had been several congradulations to Chara as they had passed through New Home, apparently word had gotten out of Chara's birthday. As they rounded one of the trees, they found themselves almost running into an elderly turtle.

"Oh hi Mr. Gerson!" Asriel chirped. The turtle turned around, smiling as he faced them.

"Well, hello Prince Asriel, Princess Chara!" He tipped his hat ever slightly at her. Chara found herself almost shrinking away at the word 'princess.' It felt odd to hear someone call her that. Asriel spoke again.

"Chara, this is Mr. Gerson. He's one of the oldest monsters in the Underground!" Chara gave a wave.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gerson." Gerson chuckled.

"Please, you can just call me Gerson." Chara looked curiously at the hat he wore, with the matching attire. It almost looked like he was some explorer.

"If I may ask, what's the hat for?" Gerson removed the hat and looked at it for a moment before returning it to his head.

"This is my 'work hat' you could say I guess. I used to be a commander of the army back in the war, it's war I got this from. After the army was disbanded though, I became an archeologist. There were ruins found under the mountain along with curious symbols. I've taken great pride in deciphering most of them!" Chara's curiosity was piqued now.

"Uh…war?" Gerson looked to Asriel.

"She doesn't know?" Asriel rubbed his arm.

"N…No…you can tell her if you want to." Gerson smiled again as he launched into his story.

"It was a long, long time ago…we used to live up on the surface with humans in peace. Unfortunately, humans, grew afraid of us. They declared war. As great as our military was, we still had no chance against the other kingdoms that rose up around us. They drove us underground, and we've been trapped down here ever since." Chara looked to the ground.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Gerson straightened and let the smile slowly fade as he looked at her.

"Did you fight in the war?" Chara looked up at him.

"Well, no…"

"Did you make the decision to start the war?" Chara again shook her head.

"No!" Gerson chuckled.

"Then what are you sorry for? You had nothing to do with it. You've done nothing wrong!" Chara gave a small relieved chuckle.

"I guess…thanks."

"We're on our way to visit Snowdin!" Asriel piped up again, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh! Well I believe river person is around today, I saw them just a while ago down there." He pointed down a side trail leading to the river. Asriel smiled.

"Cool, thanks Mr. Gerson!" He began to run down the path. Chara waved goodbye, running after him but calling over her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks!"

Gerson called after them. "Anytime, children! Have fun!" As they reached the shore of the river, they saw the river person a short ways away. As they ran towards the boat, and the river person turned to face them, Chara noticed that there was no face visible. Or feet for that matter. Just a dark cloak. A voice spoke from the cloak.

"Well, look who it is! How might I be of service today my prince?" Asriel looked up at the river person.

"We're wondering if we can get a ride in your boat to Snowdin?" Despite not being able to see any emotion whatsoever, Chara could somehow tell that the river person was happy at the request.

"But of course, my prince! It would be my pleasure." Chara and Asriel stepped into the boat, and it immediately set off. Chara found it curious that the boat seemed to magically move against the current with no difficulty at all. Occasionally a big ice block would float by, grabbing Chara's attention briefly. The river person spoke all of one sentence on the trip.

"Tra, la, la…the river seems angry today…" The words mystified Chara, but Asriel didn't seem to notice. Before she knew it, they were pulling up on the snowy shore just outside of the town.

"Thanks river person!" Chara thanked the person as she climbed from the boat, Asriel right behind her. The river person looked after her.

"Come again soon! Tra, la, la!" With that, the monster was gone. Chara was still mystified by the creature. They walked up the trail towards the town. As they were entering, the pair noticed a wolf picking up ice blocks and hucking them into the river, allowing them to float downstream. Chara approached the wolf.

"What're the ice blocks for?" The wolf didn't look up from his work, but at least answered.

"To cool the Core. It generates so much heat that folks like me need to do this day and night, otherwise it could overheat and explode." Chara nodded. It made sense. Then something else hit her.

"Wait, the Core? What's that?" The wolf now looked up for just a moment, mystified.

"You haven't heard of it? The Core is the machine that gives the Underground power! Designed by the royal scientist Dr. Gaster." Chara nodded.

"Interesting." Chara decided to let the wolf get back to his job. As they wandered through the small village of Snowdin towards the forest, Chara glanced at Asriel.

"Hey Azzy…how come you never told me about this war thing that Gerson mentioned?" Asriel shrugged.

"I don't know, never had a reason to. Besides, I didn't want you to feel bad about it." Chara nodded thoughtfully. As they progressed into the forest, Chara slowed down, letting Asriel get a few steps ahead. An idea formed in her mind. She stopped down, rolling some snow up into a ball, then hurled it at Asriel. It smacked him in the back of the neck and he whipped around.

"Hey!" Chara smiled, a challenge on her face. Asriel's eyes sparkled playfully as he picked up a snowball of his own and threw it back at her. Chara laughed as she raised her arm up to block it. Immediately she moved to return fire, but the snowball flew a bit too high over Asriel's head. It flew into the trees, and Chara was about to forget about it, when she heard it strike something and somebody let out a small yelp of surprise. She called into the trees.

"Sorry!" A tall skeleton wearing football padding with a red scarf walked out, brushing snow from his head. Beside him was another skeleton, much shorter, wearing a blue hoddie and black shorts. The taller skeleton smiled.

"Do not worry, I am unharmed—" He cut himself off when he saw who it was.

"My goodness! Sans look, it is Prince Asriel and Princess Chara!" Sans had already figured this out, but had chosen not to mention it. Chara rubbed the back of her head.

"Yep…that's us…what's your name?" Sans answered the question.

"Well, I'm Sans, and that's my younger brother Papyrus." Papyrus looked like he wanted to fangirl over the two, clearly shocked that they were here. Asriel piped up.

"Hey, we were just about to have a snowball fight it seems, you want to join?" Papyrus put his gloved hands to his cheekbones.

"Wowie! The prince asking me to partake in a snowball fight!" He quickly composed himself, much to Chara's amusement.

"The Great Papyrus would be delighted to join in this epic brawl!" Chara hucked a snowball at Papyrus, watching as it smacked with a satisfying 'piff' against his glove. Papyrus at first didn't move, then Sans spoke.

"I'll have to say, there wa'snow' way I could have seen that coming." Papyrus slowly turned to stare at Sans as Chara and Asriel tried not to burst out with laughter. Immediately the skeleton launched a snowball at Sans, getting snow on his hoodie. Sans found himself chucling nonchalantly as the snowball connected.

Things quickly spiraled into a fun chaos that every snowball fight tends to have, with laughter ringing through the trees, the sound sounds of the snow shattering and being packed together again. Chara noticed Sans only ever threw a snowball when he would only have to lift a finger, using some of his own magic to throw them. It almost seemed like he could manipulate gravity. The fun suddenly stopped as Chara threw a snowball at Asriel and it smacked him right in the face. Asriel yelped painfully and fell into the snow, covering his face.

"O-Oww!" Chara ran over, Papyrus joining her.

"Azzy! Are you alright?" Chara leaned over. Asriel whimpered.

"I got snow in my eyes…ow…it hurts…" Chara stood back up.

"Oh come on, it's just a snowball. You can walk it off. Stop being such a crybaby." Asriel grunted as he sat up in the snow.

"Hold on…it's hard to see." Papyrus chimed in with his own opinion.

"Perhaps we should head back to our place…we don't want you two to catch a cold. Besides, we have hot chocolate that we can make!" Chara shivered as she realized how cold she was getting. She immediately smiled, as did Asriel at the mention of the hot chocolate. Chara certainly loved it, and found it nearly impossible to say no.

"Sure, good idea. Come on, Azzy, get up." Asriel grunted as he stood up on his feet, still rubbing his eyes. They followed Papyrus and Sans bac to their home in Snowdin. Papyrus wandered to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate, and Asriel followed him. Sans stayed behind with Chara in the living room, sitting on the couch beside her.

"You uh…you seem to like each other a lot…" Chara nodded slightly.

"Mhm…well, he's kind of my brother, so…it's kind of hard not to." Sans chuckled.

"Heh, ain't that the truth. I know I'd do just about anything for Papyrus…but, there's something I wanted to ask you, if it's not out of line." Chara looked over curiously at Sans.

"Sure, what's up?" Sans closed his eyes before asking the question.

"Why did you want to stay down here? Why didn't you want to return to your old family?" Chara looked down.

"I just didn't want to. They were jerks." Sans looked over, and Chara noticed the white lights in his eyes were gone.

"You said they 'were' jerks. Did something happen to them?" Chara realized she had slipped up. She gulped and looked away.

"So, is it you didn't want to go back? Or you couldn't?" Chara bit her lip, feeling her hands balling up into fists, just like they did that night over a year ago.

"Kid…what did you do?" Chara bit her lip, and was grateful when Papyrus and Asriel walked back in with the hot chocolate. Sans immediately treated as if the situation had never happened. The light returned rapidly to his eyes. They sat in silence, with some small conversation as to what each others lives looked like. Soon, it was time to go. As Chara stood up, Sans stopped her.

"Hey Kid…look, sometimes we're forced to make difficult choices. Sometimes, we react in the moment. Just…if you ever need to make a difficult choice…don't forget who it would affect. Alright?" He gave her a knowing wink, and Chara only nodded. As they stepped back into the street, Asriel asked Chara.

"What was that all about?"

Chara shook her head. "Nothing important. Don't worry about it." As they continued, they passed a building, a sign overhead reading "Libraby." Another sign on the door said "Please don't tell us the name is wrong, we are aware of it." Curious, Chara ducked inside, Asriel following her. The librarian at the front desk looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Prince Asriel! Princess Chara! Do you need any help finding something?" Chara looked to Asriel who shrugged.

"No thanks, just looking around." The librarian nodded and went back to her work. Asriel quickly found a series of books looking like they were for children to colour. The pages were made of a special magic that could be wiped clean without damaging the paper in any way, making it look like new. Meanwhile, Chara found one shelf standing on its own. She glanced at the librarian.

"What's this stuff over here?" The librarian straightened her glasses before reading out.

"Ah! That's the books about the history of the monsters." Nodding, Chara pulled down one of the books, reading the title. "The War Between Humans and Monsters…"

Chara opened the book to the first page. Then she turned to the second, then the third. With each page, she felt herself growing sicker, and more angry. Not at the monsters, but at the humans that trapped them there. Soon, she couldn't bear to read anymore and put the book back. Asriel signed out the colouring book for a week before they left. As they once more passed by the ice wolf in search of the river person, Chara asked.

"Hey Azzy…if Dr. Gaster made the Core, what else do you think he's done?" Asriel shrugged.

"Probably a lot. I've only met him once, he seemed mysterious. All I really know about him is he talks sometimes with Dad about some big project, and he spends the rest in his lab." Chara smiled mischievously.

"Want to find out what he's working on?" Asriel looked uncertain.

"I don't know Chara…don't you think we'd get in trouble?" Chara scoffed at the thought.

"Nah. We're royalty remember? Worst we'll get is a scolding from Mom and Dad. IF we get caught, which we won't." Asriel still seemed hesitant, but nodded anyway. Chara smiled as she imagined the exciting prospect of sneaking around. Big project, huh? Could it have anything to do with what she had just read? The thoughts flashed ever so briefly through her mind, the hatred for her own kind burning ever slightly within.


	5. The Lab

Chara stood outside the door to Gaster's lab, Asriel at her side, shuffling his feet. Chara gave him a nudge.

"Hey, chill out. We know most people have a lunch break around now, no way he'd be here."

Asriel still seemed uncertain. "Mmmh…" Rolling her eyes, Chara pushed open the door.

"Don't back out now, we agreed on this." Asriel followed her in. The room was dark. Chara felt around the wall, finding a lightswitch. She smiled as the room lit up, the lights illuminating the various work tables, and shelves upon shelves of various books, many of them looking like they hadn't been used in a while. Asriel seemed to have forgotten his earlier worries as childish curiosity engulfed him. The pair walked to each individual workstation. Most of the writing was done in weird hand-like symbols and it was impossible to tell what was written.

"What kind of a person writes in hands?"

Asriel shrugged helplessly. "Dr. Gaster I guess." Chara put the notes back where she had found them. She found herself wandering over to the rows of bookshelves, hoping to find something. As she went over the books, there was one in particular that seemed to stand out. Frowning, she tried to pull on it, but no luck.

"Hey Azzy, this book is really stuck in here. Give me a hand would you?" Asriel looked up and walked over, grabbing onto the book as well. Together, the two managed to yank it out of its spot. The book was full of other weird symbols. Chara huffed, irritated, and discarded the book. She stood up, but something caught her eye. Frowning she reached into the space where the book had once stood. Curling her fingers to the right, she felt a button along the back of the shelf, which she pushed. Instantly she and Asriel jumped back as the shelf began to slide in, showing a secret elevator hidden behind. Chara's eyes glinted with adventurous excitement as she looked to Asriel. Without saying a word, they proceeded into the elevator.

The elevator carried them down for several long seconds before the doors once more whooshed open, allowing them into Gaster's more private labs. The room was already lit, so it was easy for Chara and Asriel to look around the smaller room. Asriel went off to explore some weird machine in one corner, while Chara looked for more pages. She finally found a few that were in a language she could read. She spoke quietly to herself.

"Development of the First Artificial Soul…?" She continued to read through the pages. There were several large words that Chara couldn't possibly hope to understand, but she did manage to piece together what was going on. She told what she had found to Asriel, who came over to learn more.

"So apparently Dad wanted to free you guys really badly...so there's something about needing powerful souls to break that barrier you're being here. So, he's been getting Gaster to try and make artificial souls here, to break the barrier."

"An extremely simple summary of my task, but I would say you're more or less correct." Frisk and Asriel both jumped, their souls nearly popping out of them as Gaster spoke from behind. They had been so obsessed with exploring they hadn't even noticed when Gaster had taken the elevator down. They slowly turned around, guilty looks on their faces as Gaster looked down sternly at them, arms folded.

"You two should know better than to be snooping around in other people's business." Asriel stared at the ground Chara spoke, only with half-sincerity.

"We're sorry Dr. Gaster...we were only exploring."

Gaster continued to scold them. "Nonetheless, this is not a place for everyone to explore. Frankly, I'm surprised you were even able to get in here. I'll need to upgrade my security I see. Now, I'm sure Lady Toriel and King Asgore are both going to be worried if you're gone for much longer, so I best return you to their care." The colour drained from Asriel's face as he suddenly broke into panicked speech.

"N-No! Wait! We won't tell anybody what we saw, they think we're out just wandering around New Home! Please don't tell them, pleeeeease?" Gaster sighed. They were growing older, and it was like children to be curious...as pesky as it could be. He sighed, pressing two fingers to his forehead.

"Well...I can't turn you back to their care if I never found you in my lab to begin with. Just please don't do it again." Chara nodded, also internally grateful, and as Gaster stood aside, Asriel and her made for the elevator.

"Thanks Dr. Gaster, sorry!" Gaster watched them go, shaking his head with disapproval as the children disappeared into the elevator. As they made their way back up to the ground level, Chara noticed Asriel give a sniffle.

"Hey. Don't be a crybaby alright? Remember, big kids don't cry."

Asriel didn't meet her gaze. "But you said we wouldn't be caught."

Chara rolled her eyes. "Yeah well...I was wrong that time. Look, if you don't want to, we don't have to do it again. Deal?"

Asriel wiped his nose before nodding. "Alright." His head suddenly shot up slightly as they walked back out into the city of New Home.

"Hey, Father's Day is coming up in a couple days, you want to do anything with Dad for it?" Chara scratched her head in thought. She had completely forgotten about it.

"Maybe make him a pie or something? He really likes the kind Toriel makes."

Asriel smiled, looking somewhat excited. "Sounds fun! Should we get Mom to help us?"

Chara shook her head. "Nah, we don't need help. It's a pie, how hard can it be? Besides, she's gotta have instructions somewhere in the house for it."

Asriel replied. "Yeah, she's got all sorts of cookbooks in the kitchen. Come on! I'll race ya!" He took off without warning, and Chara yelled after him.

"Hey! No fair!" She quickly took off, laughing as she tried to chase Asriel down.

LATER THAT WEEK…

The doctor left the room where Asgore lay ill, to a very worried Toriel, with Asriel and Chara waiting in the living room. Toriel stood up.

"Well? Is he going to be alright?" The doctor smiled and nodded.

"I believe he will be. It appears it's just a small case of buttercup poisoning. He'll need to stay in bed for tomorrow, but after that he'll be right as rain."

Toriel still looked shocked. "Buttercup poisoning! Well, he does like to garden so he's got a big bunch of them...did he get it from his work?"

The doctor chuckled. "Unless he ate them, no. Only comes around through direct consummation."

Toriel found herself feeling even more confused about the situation, but then she realized what must have happened.

"Thank you for your time doctor, we'll allow you to get on with your day."

The doctor smiled, seeing himself to the door. "Anytime your majesty. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call!" With that, he was gone. Toriel put her hands on her hips, before turning to the two children.

"Asriel, Chara…" She began. The two sat up straighter. "What exactly did you put in that pie you said you made for your father?" Asriel spoke before Chara had the chance.

"Just what the recipe said! Cinnamon, some sugar, salt, buttercups, the pie crust, you know all that stuff." Toriel sighed, half with relief, half with exasperation.

"I think you meant to put butterSCOTCH into the pie, not butterCUP's." Asriel nudged Chara and whispered to her.

"I told you that's what it said…"

Chara hissed back. "Well how was I supposed to know?! The writing was so small even you could barely see it!" Internally, Chara was beginning to panic. Giving Asgore food poisoning was not an easy mistake to make, and in most cases it would require some form of punishment. She gulped nervously as she tried not to imagine what Toriel would do to her.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes I suppose, and you're both still young...though I really do hope you two had come to me if you were having trouble." Chara looked surprised.

"Wait...that's it? No consequence or anything?"

Toriel looked slightly caught off-guard by the question. "Well of course not! You two had very good intentions, it was just an innocent mistake! Besides, you heard the doctor, he will be fine in a day. Just, please get me if you need any help ok?" Asriel smiled.

"Alright Mom, we will. Can...can we see him?"

Toriel thought for a brief moment before responding. "Sure. But not for long, he needs his rest." The children walked down the hall into Asgore's room. He looked up from his bed and smiled.

"Well hello there you two." Asriel waved, but Chara never smiled.

"I...I'm sorry Dad...it's my fault…" Asgore kept the friendly smile, looking straight at her, almost mischievously.

"Let me guess, the pie?" Chara felt herself growing hot and red with the embarrassment. "Y-Yeah...are...are you mad at me?" Asgore shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Chara approached ever cautiously. "Do you still love me?" Asriel looked quizzically at Chara, as though silently asking 'What kind of a question was that?' Asgore's smile grew to one of solemness.

"Oh Chara...of course I still do! Nothing will ever change that." Chara looked in surprise at Asgore, and walked to the edge of the bed.

"Can I give you a hug?" Asgore responded by holding his arms out, and Chara embraced. Asriel approached to join the embrace. Toriel had come to watch from the door, and smiled lovingly when she saw the sight.

Later that night as Chara lay wide awake in bed, the thoughts approached her once more. The feelings of hatred to her own kind. They were evil. They were all evil. There was nobody that was as kind as these monsters had been to her. Why were they so afraid of them?

The thoughts flitted through her mind as she remembered the notes she had read in Gaster's lab, the buttercup poisoning, the books from the library, everything. Slowly an idea began to form in her mind. She took a moment to consider the angle. It was risky...and if she went through with it she...no. Don't think about that. Think of what the result would be. It would help everyone. It could free everyone. She looked over at Asriel, murmuring quietly.

"You're going to be free Azzy...I'll make sure that monsters get the justice they deserve...you'll get justice...you all will…" She laid awake for several long moments, thinking about the forming idea before she found herself drifting back to sleep.


	6. The Plan

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

**I realize this chapter is very short, I had to make it this way and you'll understand why. The next chapter will be of the usual length, or slightly longer.**

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains mention of domestic violence and planned suicide.**

Chara found herself waking frequently throughout the night. While sleep didn't come easy, it did give her plenty of time to consider her plan. In the morning it was obvious she hadn't slept much. Toriel already had waffles on the table for them by the time Asriel and Chara made their way downstairs. Chara yawned as she sat down. Toriel looked over at her.

"Are you alright my child? You look exhausted! Did you sleep at all?"

Chara rubbed one eye. "I did, just tired I guess is all." Toriel shrugged and walked back to the kitchen. As they ate breakfast, Chara looked to Asriel.

"Hey Azzy...you remember the flowerbed where you found me?" Asriel stopped eating, looking up.

"I guess so, why?"

Chara looked at him seriously. "Can...Can we go there today? Please? I need to tell you something really important."

Asriel tippe dhis head. "Why can't you just tell me in our room?"

Chara huffed. "I don't want anybody else to hear it." Asriel looked uncertain, then called to Toriel.

"Hey Mom, Chara and I are going to go off exploring again, alright?"

Toriel called back. "Okay dear!" They quickly finished up and left the house. Asriel snatched the camera on the way out. He had made it a habit to bring the camera with him whenever they left New Home. The walk through the Underground was quiet, as Asriel had a feeling Chara didn't want to talk much. It was already close to mid-day by the time they reached the ruins. Picking their way through carefully, they finally reached the soft bed of flowers where Chara sat among them, running a hand over the buttercups. Asriel chirped.

"Hold on! First I want you to do that scary face you showed me on Halloween, I never got a picture, remember?" Chara rolled her eyes teasingly before she nodded.

"Alright." Asriel held the camera up, pressing the 'record' button on the camera.

"Okay, Chara, you ready? Do it!" Chara made a sudden lunge for the camera, putting her hands up with her fingers curled and making a growling noise as she tried to look fierce, though it quickly turned into laughter. Asriel jumped.

"AAHH!" He screamed mockingly as he also burst into laughter. Suddenly he realized.

"Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on."

Chara folded her arms. "Welp, too bad! I'm not going to do it again."

Asriel whined. "What? Come on, quit tricking me!" Chara turned away, then suddenly repeated the motion. Asriel still had the lens cap on, but this time he managed to think of a comeback.

"Hah! This time I got you! I left the lens cap on, on purpose! Now you're smiling for no reason." Chara couldn't help but snicker.

"Whatever you say Azz. Hey...you remember the pie right?" Asriel nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. I felt real bad about it you know, and it was only yesterday, why do you ask?" Chara noticed the red light still on the camera signalling it was still recording.

"Hey, turn the camera off would you?"

Asriel's ear perked. "Hmm? Oh, alright…" He tapped the record button, turning it off. However as he was setting it down, he failed to see his finger accidentally turn it back on. Chara also failed to notice as she began to speak, sitting back down. Asriel sat beside her.

"You guys have been trapped here for a long time...and it seems like that Dr. Gaster guy has really been working on getting you guys out of here…" Asriel looked over, curious where this was going Chara continued to speak. "Well, I've got an idea. Some other things he wrote down said that you all need seven human souls, and you can break the barrier. Well, monsters can absorb human souls right?" Asriel tried to remember what Asgore had taught him.

"Yeah that sounds about right."

Chara nodded. "Well...what if I ate some buttercups like Dad accidentally did? Then you could absorb my soul, and you'd become unstoppable! We could go to the surface, take six other souls, break the barrier, and free everybody!" Asriel knew what Chara was implying and he sounded uncertain.

"I...I don't like this idea Chara...we'd have to kill humans! And we can't just kill them! They're really hard to Dad said." Chara rolled her eyes, growing frustrated.

"Yes we can! It's for everyone's sakes. And trust me, it's NOT that hard." Asriel would have gone pale if his fur wasn't white.

"H...How do you know?" Chara realized she slipped up again. She sighed. May as well tell him.

"My...My parents. My real ones. Look, they weren't good people alright? Dad was always angry...and...he would hit me sometimes. Alright?! That's why I didn't trust you at first. I thought you were no better than them. I got tired of it so...when they were sleeping I took that pocket knife I've had and...well...yeah." Asriel looked even more uncertain now.

"Y-Y-You...You killed...your own Dad?" Chara could feel a migraine coming on.

"Look, that's not the point. The point is they're not good people. NO human is. All they think about is war, and money. If you tried to get out peacefully, they would kill all of you. What, are you going to start crying?"

Asriel still looked shocked. "W-What? I-I'm...n-no...no! Big kids don't cry."

Chara smiled and nodded. "You don't doubt me do you?"

Now Asriel looked offended. "No! I'd never doubt you Chara! Never! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone!"

Chara smiled wider. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Asriel ran off to the edge of the flowerbed.

"I'll get the flowers!" He called, and moments later returned with a bundle. Chara accepted them and stared at the beautiful golden petals. She looked at Asriel.

"Azzy...when we go to the surface...could you bring…'me'...to the golden flowers in my village? I...I want to be able to see them one more time…" Asriel took a deep breath before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah I will." Chara nodded reassuringly. She looked once more at the petals still glistening with morning dew. Then she ripped off a petal, and slipped it into her mouth.


	7. A Dying Family

_**WARNING**_

**This chapter contains scenes that may be extremely difficult for some viewers. Continue reading at your own risk, and enjoy the ending of Fallen Child, as much as you can at least.**

The doctor slowly closed the door to Chara and Asriel's room. Toriel and Asgore stood in the living room, silently praying as the doctor approached. The look on the doctors face said it all and he spoke softly.

"Your majesty's...I...I am so...so sorry...but...it's too bad...I can't do anything for her…" Toriel felt tears welling up as Asgore embraced her. Asgore gave the doctor a sad look.

"I'm sure you tried...you may go…" The doctor lowered her head and nearly bumped into Asriel as he walked into the house. Toriel and Asgore had sent him out on a quick errand. He immediately walked to the room. Toriel began to reach out to stop him, but Asgore stopped her.

"No...he's grown so attatched...we should let him say his goodbye's…" Asriel wandered slowly into the darkened room and left the door slightly open. He sat in the chair beside Chara's bed, looking over at her. The wet, cold cloth made her head and hair damp, as she slept. A week had passed since Chara had told him the plan, and as according, she had grown ill. Now, her breath was raspy and labored, and Asriel spoke quietly, almost to himself.

"Chara...I...I don't like this plan anymore. Please...just tell me we can make it better...we'll start over. We'll make a new plan. Not this though…" Chara half-opened her eyes, hearing the last of Asriel's sentence. Asriel met her gaze as she turned over. Weakly she held out a hand and Asriel grabbed it, squeezing tightly. He wiped the tears from his eyes, sniffling as Chara said nothing, the rise and fall of her chest already growing slower. She somehow managed to crack a smile.

"Hey...don't cry Azzy...big kids don't cry. Remember...we need to do this to free everyone...it's for the best...the months I've spent with you have been the happiest of my life...I wanted you to know that…" Asriel held her hand tighter, getting out of the chair to get closer to her.

"You don't have to go. We'll find another way!" Chara shook her head.

"There is no other way...besides, it's already too late to stop. Remember the plan." Asriel's bottom lip quivered helplessly as he fought back the urge to open the faucet. Chara continued speaking.

"Don't be sad. Be happy. We're going to free everyone. Hey…" Asriel forced his eyes back to hers.

"It's...It's going to...be alright...I'll be with you…" She slowly reached her hand up, touchign the lump beneath his shirt, wear the matching locket sat. Chara put her other hand on her own.

"You'll...be...fine...I'll be with you...every...step…" She smiled, and Asriel held her hand tighter still as Chara looked back up and closed her eyes. Moments later, the rise and fall of her chest stopped, and Chara's grip on his own hand relaxed. Asriel nudged her.

"Chara?" The silence that met him was chilling. He nudged her again, tears stinging his eyes and blinding him.

"Come on Chara, wake up…" He could feel her hand already starting to grow cold. His legs buckled as he collapsed to his knees.

"Chara please! Don't go! I need you! CHARA PLEASE!" His voice rose to a wail, like an infant all alone, calling for its mother. Outside, Toriel and Asgore knew what had just happened. Toriel started crying, burying her head in Asgore's shoulder. They held each other as in the room, Asriel finally broke. The tears stained the blanket as he put his head against the mattress, sobbing helplessly.

"Don't leave me...don't go...don't go…" He repeated over, and over. The minutes stretched into an eternity. Feeling like he needed to be alone for now, Asgore composed himself and left to deliver the news to the kingdom. Toriel went to the kitchen to bake a pie, not sure how else she could console herself. Asriel noticed a slight glow as he wiped his tears. Chara's soul. Hovering slightly above her. He slowly reached out and grabbed it. It immediately seemed to dissolve into his hand as he felt new power flowing over him. After another moment, the transformation was complete. Asriel could just see his new form in a mirror, then Chara's voice in his mind.

"We did it! Now we can go free all the monsters!" Asriel said nothing, still trying not to continue crying. Big kids didn't cry.

"Y...Yeah…" He slipped his arms under Chara's body, holding the frail form still as he managed to slip past the balcony and into the hallway leading to the throne room unnoticed. He walked quickly, trying not to stumble. It almost felt like something was controlling him. Like he was not in charge of his movements. He approached the barrier, closing his eyes, and passing harmlessly through. He caught his breath as he looked at the sun.

"Wow...it's...it's beautiful up here…"

Chara's voice spoke again. "Isn't it? I almost forgot what the real sun looked like. Now come on, we have a job to do." Asriel made his way down the trail towards the village. The people would still be waking, so it looked deserted as he approached. There was a massive bed of golden flowers at the edge. Asriel took Chara's body to it and knelt, laying her down amongst the flowers. She looked so peaceful. He ran a hand over her cold forehead. Then, a scream rang out from a woman.

"MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER!" Asriel looked up at the woman, pointing frantically with one hand, trying to herd one of her children inside with the other. The men appeared next, shouting both fearfully, and angirly. He then saw the gleam of muskets and smaller swords. But, it felt so wrong. Chara shouted at him.

"Now Asriel! This is what we came to do! Let's kill them all!" Asriel sounded shocked as he flung back.

"You said we only needed to kill six!"

Chara sounded furious. "I said all humans are bad Asriel! Look at them! They're about to attack you! They ALL need to die!" Asriel stood up to face the coming humans.

"...No." The next thing he felt was a small lead ball from one of the muskets slam into the right side of his chest, sending him reeling with a howl of pain. Other muskets opened fire, and Asriel tried to shield them with his arm, to no avail. He turned and began trying to limp away. Chara screeched at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS WHAT WE PLANNED FOR!" Asriel grunted weakly as he managed to outrun the humans up the mountain, groaning with pain as he left a trail of blood behind him.

"This...is wrong...Chara...we can't kill! I WON'T kill!" Chara had no words. Asriel couldn't help but smile as he approached the barrier. For a second he thought he'd make it. Then, just before he could pass through, one of the humans caught up. He raised the rifle, and a final bullet fired through Asriel, right in the heart. He found himself gasping as he collapsed just inside the barrier. Hearing the commotion, Asgore and Toriel came running. Toriel ran forward, but dropped to her knees from shock of what she saw. Asgore started yelling.

"No, no no NO NO NO!" He raced forward, trying to help Asriel up. "Asriel, why? Why would you do this?" Asriel smiled up, feeling himself already fading.

"D...Dad...I...I'm sorry...it wasn't supposed...please...please hold me…" He whimpered, close to breaking apart again. Asgore pressed his head to Asriel's as Toriel approached. The two embraced their son as he took his final labored breaths. Then, he slowly began disintegrating into dust. The sobs came from Asgore himself as he stared at the pile of dust. The only thing left of Asriel, was the little heart-shaped locket that had come to rest in his hands. The words 'BEST FRIENDS FOREVER', covered in the scarlet blood.

ONE MONTH LATER

Toriel slowly walked into the throne room. Asgore sat alone, facing away from her.

"Asgore...we need to talk…"

Asgore spoke coldly. "There is nothing to discuss."

Toriel sighed. "Yes there is. War? Really? You can't blame the humans for being scared! All they saw was a monster, what would you have done?!"

Asgore ignored the point, turning on Toriel and roared with rage. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO FORGIVING?! THESE HUMANS HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM US! THEY HAVE TAKEN OUR KINGDOM, DRIVEN US FROM OUR HOMES, KILLED OUR FRIENDS, AND NOW THEY HAVE KILLED OUR SON! THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE!" Toriel hardly flinched, though a single tear stil glistened in her eye.

"So be it. I refuse to live with a monster that wants nothing but war." Asgore watched, now with shock as Toriel began to leave. She spoke once more over her shoulder. "The monster I married was kind...compassionate...ready for peace...he was not a monster of war. I am sorry Asgore...but you are not the monster I married." With that she was gone. Asgore tried to rush after.

"T-Tori, wait! We can…" But she was gone. Asgore walked back to the throne and sat in it. The old king put his head in his hands, and the deep sobs of grief echoed around the otherwise empty room.


End file.
